School Life
by shybluestone
Summary: Hinata is sent to a new school for certain reasons. The best border school only has one room left and she has to share with a boy. Will they get along? Will her past come to haunt her?
1. Arrival

I own nothing. Ya i know its short, but it's my first time doing this so ya.

School Life

Chapter 1

Arrival

"Well that's the last of it." Annouced Hiashi.

He put the box on top of the other boxes. He had justed finished unloading at the parking lot in front of the school. This school was huge, like really huge. There was so many people. It was the best border school he could send her at. Kohona High.

"Hinata here. I already got your key and put it on this chain so you can wear it anywhere and won't lose it." Said Hiashi. He handed her the chain necklace and lifted her long shiny indigo hair. Hinata handed him the chain necklace. He put it around her pale neck.

"Thank you, Father." Thanked Hinata. She gave him a big loving hug.

"Alright Hinata, it is time for me to go. If you need anything call me or tell Neji" He said. He gave her purple cell phone and her inhaler. He had already put her contacts. Hinata was born with breathing problems. The doctors say that it isn't asthma, but they don't know what she has. The doctors say it her breathing gets worse in the winter.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was born on December 27, winter time. They found out about her illness when she was 5 years old. She was playing with her 6 year old cousin, Neji. They were outside having a snowball fight. Hiashi and Hikara were making dinner inside. Hinata was chasing Neji with a snowball._

_"Hahaha! You can't catch me!" Neji yelled to her._

_" Hey! N-No fair. N-Neji-nii-san w-wai..." She didn't finished her. Neji turned around only to find Hinata on the ground not moving._

_"Hinata!" Neji yelled loud enough for Hinata's parents to hear. They all ran to Hinata. She was barely breathing. _

_"Akira! Call an ambulance!" The maid ran inside and dialed the 911. Hiashi carried Hinata and layed her on the soft couch. The abluence came. Two men came through the door._

_"What happen?" Aked one of the medics._

_"My daughter can barely breathe." Hiakra said worried. The men ran back into the ambulance and grabbed a bed rack. One picked up Hinata and layed her on the bed rack. The picked up the bed rack and carried her to the car quickly. They drove off to the hospital. _

_"Let's go to the hospital." Ordered Hiashi._

_"Akira, can you watch the food?" Asked Hikara._

_"Yes ma'mam." Answered the maid._

_"Thank you." With that she left with Hiashi and Neji. They drove to the hospital quickly as they could._

_As they arrived to the hospital they asked about their daughter._

_"SHe is in room 287" Said the nurse._

_"Thank You." Hiashi thanked her._

_They walked to room 287. Hikara knocked on the door._

_"Come in." They heard a man's vioce. They open the door. They saw Hinata uncounios on the bed with an oxygen mask on. On the other side of the room they saw a man who was writing on a clipboard._

_"How is she?" Asked Hikara. She looked at the man._

_"Hi, my name is Doctor Senji. Your daughter will be fine. It seems there is damage in her lungs. The damage causes her to heve breathing problems. I wil presicript her an inhaler."_

_"Oh, thank goodness she will be fine." Hikara was relief. She felt the stress lift off her shoulders. That was a painful and most worried momment Hiashi ever had until his wife died years later._

_End of Flashback_

"Ok." Hinata agreed. She grabbed her small phone and her inhaler. She tucked them into her jean pockect. She wore her favorite shirt with her dark blue jeans. Her favorite shirt was a lavender blouse. Her lavender blouse matched her purple converses.

"Bye sweetheart." Said Hiashi. Hiashi gave her another big bear hug. Hinata gave him a small smile. Oh, how much she reminded him of his dear wife. Hinata look so much as her mother. She hair, her long lavender, and her soft pale skin. It was hard for him after his beautiful wife, Hikara, died after giving birth to his youngest daughter, Hanabi. Hikara also had breathing problems. Hanabi was lucky that she did't get them, she was more like her father. Hikara had died from the lack of oxygen.

"Goodbye daddy." Said Hinata. Oh, how much he will miss her. They said their goodbyes and he left. She looked at her key to see what room number she had. She saw the numbers 412 and and saw how many floors their was. She was amazed how big it was.

**Author Note's**

So that was my first story. Sorry if it was crappy I'll try to do better. Bye BYe! ^.^


	2. The Accident

Chapter 2 is also short, but all well!

* * *

><p>School Life<p>

Chapter 2

The Accident

Hinata grabbed the big heavy boxes and tried balancing them on top of each other. The indigo-hair girl began to walk on the concrete floor. It was real hand full for her. Hinata was carrying 3 boxes. She could barely look above them. She was having trouble carrying her stuff and she finally got a hold of it. She tripped a few times, but she still carried the boxes without dropping them. Oh, how she wished Neji was here to help her, but no he has something important to do.

'Neji, what did you need to do that was so important.' Hinata began to whine in her mind. Hinata was turning a corner. She hadn't seen anyone coming due to the boxes. Hinata bumped into something hard or should I say someone. The poor girl bounced back while all her stuff fell out on the concrete floor.

"Oh, I am s-sorry." Aplogized Hinata while she began to look up. She saw a boy on the ground. He had blonde spicky hair like the color of the sun, his deep blue eyes were like the deep blue sea, and he was tall. He also whisker-like scars on his face, three on the right and three on the left, the scars went all the way to his ears. The blonde boy suddenly got up. He wiped the dirt off his blue-faded jeans and his red t-shirt.

"Hey! New girl, why don't you watch out where you're going!" Yelled the boy. He was he was still wiping some dirt off his tan hands.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Said Hinata with big eyes. The blonde angry boy looked into her big lavender eyes. He stood there frozen almost looking like he was parlyze from her gaze. 'She's kinda cute.' His tan face had a hint of pink. 'No. I can't think about this shit right now. I more important things to think about.'

Hinata noticed the blush he had just showed. She turned bright red.

'Why is she blushing? Am I blushing. Fuck! I need to leave now.' The boy suggested. He quickly turn his head away from hers with a frown. He started to take a few steps until he heard her speak.

"Who are you?" Hinata blurted out without thinking.

"Why is it important to you?" He snapped. Hinata look down. The tan boy slightly felt guilty, but he shook it off.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"Wait!" Hinata shouted. She said turning a light pink.

"What?" He answered.

"I'm s-sorry." Hinata apoligized. He was kinda shock that she would apoligize after the way he treated her, but he did't show like he cared.

"Don't waste your time apoligizing. It was only just an accident." With that he turned with his hands in his blue-faded jeans pockets and began to walk off.

'Who was that?' Wondered Hinata. Little did Hinata know who he will be in her life.

**Author's Notes**

I bet yall figured who he was right? Ya that was my second chapter! Bye Bye! ^.^


	3. Help and a New Friend

School Life

Chapter 3

Help and a New Friend

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Yelled a girl at her. She had wored a camo tank top and some tan shorts that went to her knees with brown converse. Her hair had made Hinata remember of pandas because of her brown two buns. "Hey do you need any help?" Asked the girl.<p>

"Y-Yes please." Answered Hinata. She started grabbing Hinata's stuff. Hinata got to her feet and started helping the kind girl.

"Oh ya, my name is Tenten." Introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is H-Hinata." Said Hinata with a little smile.

"So what room are you in?" Asked Tenten.

"412. D-Do you know w-where it is?" Said Hinata.

"Ya. It's on the 10th floor." Replied Tenten.

"The 10th! How many floors are there?" Said Hinata overwhelmed.

"10, but this is just one of the dorms buildings. There's more of them. School is on right side of the campus and so is the gym. Don't worry they will give you a map and your schedule." Explained Tenten.

"Wow. So I-I'm guessing y-you c-came here l-last year." Hinata was amazed.

"Yup. I'm a somphore now." Said Tenten with her big smile. They enter the building and saw how many students there were. They finally made it to the elevator. Tenten pressed the button that has a number 10. It didn't really take that long surprisingly. They walked to the down the hallway until the number 412 caught their eyes.

"Well here we are. Hey, I got to go, but I'll see ya at lunch. Later Hinata. " Tenten said her goodbyes.

"Bye Tenten. Thank you for everything." Thanked Hinata.

Hinata put her stuff down. She got the necklace with the key and took it off. She put the key into the opened the door. She was amazed of how big it was. She quickly grabbed her stuff and brought it in. She closed the dark blue door and stepped on the black carpet floor. She walked to her bedroom. "Wow, this place is amazing. Oh ya! My bed is purple!" Hinata said happily. She jumped on the bed and laid on it. "It is so soft." Hinata said examine the bed. The whole place was pretty much an apartment. It had a kitchen, a living room, and one room with two beds. She went to near window only to find a beautiful view of the campus near the field of colorful flowers, it also had a river flowing in the middle of it with many fishes in it. "I-It is s-so beautiful." Hinata said. She turned around. She saw an golden envelope with 'Hinata Hyuga' on it in big bold letters. It was on her navy blue cabinet. She started to walk over there until she tripped on shoe. It was a shoe of what boys wore. "Ow!"_ 'I guess my roommate is a messy.'_ She thought. She got right back up her feet. She walked carefully to the cabinet. She open the golden envelope, it was a map of the school campus and the city of Konoha, it also had the schedule of the school. It was 11:05 and lunch started at 11:30. "I should get ready now." Hinata said. She went to the bathroom and started getting ready. "Ok I am all done maybe I should start looking for the cafeteria already." She suggested. _'I hope I make friends.'_ She grabbed the map and schedule and headed out. She locked the door. She walked down the long hallway until she reached the elevator.


	4. The Room

Here's chapter 4

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Room

Hinata opened the door. She was amazed of how big it was. She quickly grabbed her stuff and brought it in. She closed the dark blue door and stepped on the black carpet floor. She walked to her bedroom.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Oh ya! My bed is purple!" Hinata said happily.

She jumped on the bed and laid on it.

"It is so soft." Hinata said examining the bed.

The whole place was pretty much an apartment. It had a kitchen, a living room, and a room with two beds. She went to near window only to find a beautiful view of the campus near the field of colorful flowers, it also had a river flowing in the middle of it with many fishes in it.

"I-It is s-so beautiful." Hinata said. She turned around. She saw an golden envelope with 'Hinata Hyuga' on it in big bold letters. It was on her navy blue cabinet. She started to walk over there until she tripped on shoe. It was a shoe of what boys wore. 'Ow! I guess my roommate is a messy.' She thought. She got right back up her feet. She walked carefully to the cabinet. She open the golden envelope, it was a map of the school campus and the city of Konoha, it also had the schedule of the school. It was 11:05 and lunch started at 11:30.

"I should get ready now." Hinata said. She went to the bathroom and started getting ready.

"Ok I am all done maybe I should start looking for the cafeteria already." She suggested. She grabbed the map and schedule and headed out. She locked the door. She walked down the long hallway until she reached the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Damn that girl for making me fall." He whispered quietly to himself. "Although she is kinda cute...ahh what am I thinking!"<p>

Naruto almost tripped on the sidewalk. 'Why do I keep thinking about her?' He was so confused right now. She somehow stop him from yelling at her usually if it was any other girl he would yell at them. He walked down an alley looking for someone. He found him leaning against the wall.

"Hey lil bro." Naruto yelled. He continued walking until the boy feel to his knees. He ran to him as quickly as possibly hoping he was alright.

* * *

><p>well that chapter four. Please review and please help me with any ideas.<p> 


	5. Friends and Enemies

Here's chapter 5. I think it's much longer now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Friends and Enemies

The elevator open. Hinata pressed the number 1. She finally made it to the bottom floor. She looked at the map. She wasn't that far from the cafeteria.

"Hinata!" Someone yelled.

"Huh?" Said Hinata. She turned around to find her friend, Tenten.

"Hey, you going to the cafeteria?" Asked Tenten.

"Yes I am." Answered Indigo-haired student.

"Great. We can walk together." She said.

"O-Ok." Said Hinata.

"I can't wait till you meet my friends. There amazing." Tenten was excited. Hinata thought her new friend was weird, but she knew she was going to have an interesting year.

They entered the cafeteria. Hinata saw many so people as she entered.

"Tenten!" Yelled some girls across the room.

"Hey guys." As she walked up to them.

"This is Hinata. She's new." She introduced the shy girl.

"Aww! She's so cute" Said the girl with pink hair.

"Hinata this is Sakura, Ino, and Temari." Tenten pointed to a blonde and to a dirty blonde.

"Hi." Hinata said. 'I'm glad I'm making friends. Neji will be happy for me.'

"Well sit down girly." Ino patted the seat next to her. Hinata blushed from embarrassment. She wasn't use to making friends to fast.

"So you doing anything today?" Asked Ino.

"I-I'm going to meet up with my c-cousin and his friends this afternoon." Hinata smiled.

"Don't tell me you're going alone with all those boys." Hinata blushed at Sakura's statement.

"B-Boys!"

"Ya, at least take us with you so don't have to be alone." Tenten suggested.

"R-Really?" She said with hope.

"Of course, what are friends for." Ino gave her a friendly smile. 'Friends?' Hinata replied with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mazuki. Looks like we got a new girl." Said a girl with long bleach blonde hair.<p>

"Hmm. A new girl." Mazuki was now starring at the indigo-haired girl.

"No worries. We'll make her feel like she's at home." Her voice filled with evilness. "But what if we get caught." A black-haired girl was being precaution.

"We won't. We'll wait until she's away from her loser friends." Mazuki continued to stare, thinking of a plan to show who rules the school.

* * *

><p>"N-Naruto, I. Can't. B-Breathe." He said. He was trying to breathe properly before it got out of hand.<p>

"Hold on Konahamaru. Try to calm down. Focuse on slowing your breathing." Naruto was beginning to panic. Konahamaru was an orphan just like him. He couldn't afford to get a refill on his inhaler. So poor Konahamaru had to rely on Naruto to help him control his breathing.

"N-Naruto..it's...not..work..ing." Konahamaru was starting to feel lightheaded.

Naruto then remember what he saw about an asthma attack. The blonde took the fourteen year old boy's hand and placed them on his chest.

"Ok. I want you to try to match your breathing with mine. Can you do that?" The young teenage nodded. Naruto started to breathe slowly. Konahamaru's breathing started to slow down a bit.

"Breathe in through your nose, out with your mouth." It only took a minute until his breathing returned to normal. 'Thank God he's alright.' Naruto thought.

"Thanks big brother." Even though they weren't related they still consider each other brothers.

"Damn, you scared me there for a second." Nartuo sighed. "Well are you hungry?" His stomach growled. "I'm guessing that's a yes." Konahamaru nodded.

* * *

><p>There's chapter 5. Remember to review and give me any ideas you have.<p> 


End file.
